Hearts Of Fire
by MoriartyCat
Summary: Two female Asgardians trying to unravel a myth that is yet to be told. Trying to keep it a secret proves difficult, especially when surrounded by intelligent minds and powerful gods. AU. Non-Canon. Own Characters. Rated M just in case.


**A/N - Disclaimer of all Marvel characters, but I own Diana, Marilyn, Eliza and Stefan. ;) ****This story is dedicated to a close friend of mine - Cerys. Check out her stories on her accounts: IndyZiggy and LuigiYoshi ;)**

* * *

As the sun rose on the realm of Asgard, the inhabitants of it's lands were still peacefully slumbering. Well, all but the god of mischief - Loki - who rarely slept and preferred to spend his nights standing watch over Asgard and it's sleeping community.

Listening to his minion's quiet snores and shuffles calmed him as his stony eyes cast a look of interest towards the golden, rising sphere in the East.

The god of the Sun - Helios - was always busy at work but Loki liked to consider the fiery fellow a friend; something Loki Laufeyson didn't have many of. He imagined Helios waving at him from his chariot of fire upon the sun's surface.

Loki smiled to himself and tapped his spear on the ground as if the solid floor beneath him was a great comfort in his near-isolated existence.

He had many followers, this is true, but they weren't all willing ones and that bothered him just a tiny bit. He often asked himself why wasn't he more like his brother - Thor: the god of thunder?

The answer, of course, was that he was not _really_ his brother.

Loki often bitterly dwelled on the fact that Odin had lied to him for so many years, making him believe he was worth something to him - an equal.

Thor was a cheerful god, always smiling and booming with laughter. His golden hair adored by the many women of Asgard, contrasted with his tanned, muscular skin. Loki was the exact opposite of his brother. He was thin and reedy, but with a wide chest. His hair was the colour of a raven's feathers and his eyes were ever changing from green and black than that of Thor's constantly gentle blue orbs. Loki frightened women rather than provoked them to chase after him.

Although, no one could deny that he was one of the more handsome gods of the realm. His dark, alluring looks were just to smouldering for any mere Asgardian to handle.

He should have seen it coming, really. He had always felt different from Thor and his sister Diana.

_Step sister, _he thought almost scathingly.

But he shook his head. He couldn't deny that he loved and would do anything for his younger sister, even though she too was not from his line of blood.

He preferred Diana over Thor, simply because she was never one to be in his face about everything. Thor always questioned him as to why he seemed hateful towards everyone and everything since the "Unveiling" as he liked to call it.

Diana didn't ask questions, she knew better than to anger her deathly pale brother of whose temper could probably fuel Helios' home for years to come.

"You're still a brother to me," She said kindly, with sincerity, the day they all were told of Loki's background by Odin. Loki had nodded as she patted his cold hands, slightly blue with rage, and fought back tears as the realisation of not being a true member of his own family sunk in.

Loki sighed as he watched Helios bring the sun higher above the realm, twirling his staff idly in his right hand. It glowed a piercing, icy blue - much like his heart did these days.

The shadows moved over the land, the last of the darkness etching away and revealing the beautiful land that was his home.

He knew people would be rising soon and decided, with great hesitation to leave his favourite watch spot, to head back to his gloomy chambers in the lower part of the castle.

How he wished for a good thunderstorm to clear the humid air.

He stalked down ten flights of stone steps, his footsteps lithe and precise, until he reached his quarters. He slammed his sliding doors shut and locked them. He didn't want servants coming in to disturb him and he certainly didn't want breakfast.

Although, he did secretly crave some of Marilyn's homemade oatmeal.

Marilyn was Diana and Thor's cousin - daughter of Odin's sister: Eliza.

Eliza has been married to Stefan, a warrior of the neighbouring realm.

_Had. _

Stefan was killed in a vicious fight between the frost giants and the Asgardians, leaving Eliza a widow and his child fatherless. Marilyn and her mother came to live in the castle when Loki was fifteen. From then on, they had settled in nicely and Marilyn and Diana became close. Marilyn was more similar to Loki than he first thought himself. She had seen pain and destruction and death. She has watched her own father being mauled to death. Loki felt pained for her, for reasons unknown to him, but he kept his distance, hiding himself away in his chambers most of the time when he was a prepubescent young elder.

The time of being a young elder was not a jest and Loki was fascinated by how much women changed in those few years. Their bodies seemed to curve and widen in different places and they no loner wore loose robes, preferring to outline themselves and apply liquids and powders to their faces. Loki did not see the need for such niceties, he thought women beautiful without wearing a sort of mask. Of course, he did not admit that, not even to Diana.

He liked how Diana wasn't brazen like some women. She was modest and innocent.

Mind you, Loki wasn't opposed to a woman letting go of her inhibitions and being more than a little tempting.

_Marilyn, _he thought.

She never left his thoughts. Ever since he had watched her grow through her young elder stages, he had been obsessed. It was sickening, he had told himself, but he couldn't stop his mind conjuring up vivid images of her sprawled out on his enormous bed, giggling and eyeing him, fluttering her naturally long eyelashes at him in a come-hither sort of way. He always believed that he should have thought of her as a sister, like Diana. But he couldn't. She was beautiful to him and perfect. He knew she had her insecurities - he once caught her crying on the stairway, rocking back and forth. He had been shocked. He'd never seen her cry before and had blushed. It felt too private for him to watch, seeing as she didn't even know he was watching. Her mascara had run down her cheeks in lines that resembled a giant cat's black tear tracks. She still looked beautiful to him, even when crying. But he didn't like her crying. It made his icy heart twinge with pain and he had grimaced before turning away and walking back to his chambers. She wouldn't want him comforting her - she'd think he'd lost his mind. He had supposed he was a jerk. He had barely ever spoken two syllables to her, becoming tongue-tied whenever he was in her bold presence. Diana had once joked in the great dining hall that they would make a good couple, to which both of them discreetly choked on their goblets of wine. Loki had asked to be excused after that and punched a hole in his chamber's wall in frustration.

Loki groaned at these embarrassing memories and shed his cloak swiftly, tossing it on the back of an ornate chair that sat at his golden-green desk. His room was themed with a bold green tones and hints of gold everywhere, which calmed him and did not put any strain on his eyes. He hated Diana's bright purple themed room, but occasionally put up with it so he could talk to her. He enjoyed their chats, especially when he was under stress. Diana had a talent for calming people down and he knew she would be a good ally when it came to peacemaking with other realms in the future.

He decided then that a warm bath would do some good to relax his tense shoulder muscles.

He sighed as he walked into his bathing room, shedding the rest of his clothes and trying to calm the glow of blue that was rising in his palms. The frost giant in him showed when he was stressed or angry and he didn't want to deal with it right now. It made him feel ugly. How he wished Marilyn would come and bathe with him for once. He wondered, with a slight smile, how much fun that would be.

* * *

**A/N - Okay, Cerys, don't kill me for not describing his dick and backside? ;)**


End file.
